


Serta Mulia

by badabingbadabong



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badabingbadabong/pseuds/badabingbadabong
Summary: Ja dan First merefleksikan satu tahun hubungan mereka.Based on song: Sal Priadi - Serta Mulia
Relationships: FIrst Chalongrat Novsamrong/Ja Phachara Suansri
Kudos: 4





	Serta Mulia

_Milyar-milyar, juta-juta, ratus-ratus sekian_  
_Kemungkinan orang di dunia, kamu dapatnya aku_  
_Tampang tak seberapa, keren juga relatif_  
_Tapi masalah funny, bolehlah skill itu diadu_

_Penuh senang kan ya, jalani ini bersamaku_  
_Meski sering kelakuanku_  
_Keras kepalaku ganggu_

"Mas, kalau kebab dikasih semangka boleh gak ini?" kata First ngotot kepada pelayan yang malang di sebuah restoran cantik pinggir pantai. 

"Mohon maaf gak bisa, Mas," kata pelayan tersebut berusaha tersenyum profesional. 

"Ya udah. Nggak apa-apa kok, Mas. Terpisah aja kalau ada," kata Ja ramah. 

"Mas, saya minta tolong banget. Kalau ada boleh ya? Ini buat pacar saya. Dia suka banget kebab sama semangka," kata First _manyun_ dan menunjuk Ja yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya bingung. 

"Tapi ga apa-apa kalau gak ada....," Ja mulai menahan rasa malu yang menjalar dari balik lehernya.

"Mas, ayolah ini sebenernya pacar saya mau kok," kata First menaikkan alisnya ke arah Ja, "Iya kan, Ja?"

"E... Iya..." kata Ja takut-takut, "Tapi kalau gak ada gak usah dipaksain, Mas. Pisahin aja," kata Ja pada akhirnya.

Pelayan tersebut kemudian mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tidak lama kemudian, sepiring kebab dan semangkuk semangka hadir di hadapan mereka, "Maaf ya, Mas. Nggak ada kalau digabung begitu,"

"Mas, kan udah saya bilang....," First mulai merepet kembali mempermasalahkan kebab dan semangka. 

Ja hanya meringis dan mulai menyantap kedua makanan kesukaannya tersebut. Sekian banyak orang yang menyukai dirinya, selalu saja terjebak dengan si atlet badminton yang kerjanya keras kepala. 

* * *

_Serta mulia, panjang umurnya_  
_Damai sentosa kita bersama_  
_Serta mulia, panjang umurnya_  
_Damai sentosa kita bersama_

_Milyar-milyar, juta-juta, ratus-ratus sekian_  
_Kemungkinan orang di dunia, kamu dapatnya aku_  
_Badannya belum kekar, sementara bisa melar_  
_Tapi hatinya baik, fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fu_

Mereka berdua bertemu saat pembekalan kontingen pekan olahraga tingkat nasional, dan mereka mewakili satu provinsi yang sama. Ja merupakan atlet untuk sepak bola, sedangkan First adalah atlet cabang olahraga badminton. Seperti namanya, pembekalan hanya diisi materi-materi yang tidak mutu dan membuat semua orang menunduk. Entah memainkan telepon genggam atau sampai mereka kehilangan kesadarannya karena tertidur. 

Ja Phachara Suansri menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal yang lebih ekstrem. Ia tengah _ngidam_ hamburger dari restoran cepat saji berlogo huruf W dibalik. Ketika ia baru saja menggigit hamburger sebanyak satu kali, seseorang yang kecil-- _well_ , sebenarnya tidak kecil tetapi Ja sangat tinggi-- duduk di hadapan Ja dan tersenyum sangat lebar seperti ingin menawarkan jasa tabungan daring. 

"Dari provinsi X ya?" tanpa tedeng aling-aling, orang asing ini menebak dengan tepat.

"Kok tau?" bukan konfirmasi ataupun sanggahan, Ja malah bertanya balik.

"Ya, siapa lagi yang pakai seragam unik kalau bukan dari provinsi kita? Kenalin, aku First. First Chalongrat Novsamrong," kata First dengan ceria menjulurkan tangannya. Ja membalas jabatan tangan First dan masih menautkan alis bingung.

"Tapi, apa yang aneh. Baju kita kan sama?" kata Ja bingung.

"Liat bagian belakang baju kamu," kata First, "Eh kamu mana bisa liat ya. Yaudah aku balik badan," First membalikkan badannya untuk menunjuk bagian belakang baju seragam provinsi mereka. Ternyata _oh_ ternyata, bagian belakang baju tersebut diisi oleh muka pejabat terkait.

"Ya ampun. Gue kira urusan baliho aja ada muka pejabat. Sampe perkara baju ternyata ada juga," Ja menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa. First pun tertawa dengan lebar.

"Kok makan cepat saji? Bukannya ga boleh?" kata First bingung.

"Justru gue yang harusnya lebih bingung, ketemu sesama atlet yang ketemu di restoran cepat saji dan makan es krim dan bawa bekal donat," kata Ja.

"Kan gaboleh, nanti malah berat badannya naik atau dimarahin sama pelatih," First menyahut khawatir.

"Kan lo juga. Seenggaknya kita dimarahin berdua," jawab Ja santai yang diakhiri tawa yang lebih besar dari mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka kepergok ketika kembali ke hotel (salahkan First karena dia membungkus es krim lagi dan membawa tas kertas dari restoran tersebut) dan kena hukum untuk menyanyikan lagu Kemesraan di tengah panggung. Ditambah dengan baju bersablon unik tersebut, otomatis mereka menjadi buah bibir selama pembekalan para atlet. 

_Seperti itulah_ _pertama kali mereka bertemu_.

* * *

_Penuh senang kan ya, jalani ini bersamaku_  
_Meski sering kelakuanku_  
_Keras kepalaku ganggu_

_Serta mulia, panjang umurnya_  
_Damai sentosa kita bersama (kita bersama)_  
_Serta mulia, panjang umurnya_  
_Damai sеntosa kita bersama_

"Kamu gak bosan apa sama aku?" kata Ja setelah ia memberikan donat yang di atasnya diberikan lilin. 

"Kenapa harus bosan?" kata First tidak sabar dan langsung mengunyah donat berlapis cokelat tersebut, "Kamu baik, kamu ramah, meskipun kadang selalu aneh dan gak jelas tapi mau gimana? Aku udah kejebak demen sama kamu," kata First menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Ja, "Kalau kamu juga gak bosan sama aku?"

"Kapan lagi aku ketemu atlet, jago badminton, hobi nya makan yang manis, tapi gak pernah gemuk? Sedangkan aku makan dikit langsung bajunya sempit," kata Ja menepuk kepala First penuh kasih sayang, "Aku juga udah kadung kejebak sama kamu. Gimana lagi dong?" kata Ja pura-pura bingung.

"Kita harus sama-sama terus dong ya?" kata First.

"Iya, sama-sama terus sampai tahun-tahun berikutnya," kata Ja menegaskan, "Selamat satu tahun,"

"Selamat satu tahun juga, First sayang sama Ja selalu," kata First. Ia menggunakan namanya untuk menggantikan kata ganti 'aku'. Ja tersenyum sangat lebar ketika melihat perlakuan pacarnya tersebut. 

"Ja juga sayang sama First selalu," tutup Ja memeluk First erat.

_Sekarang dan milyar-milyar_  
_Juta-juta ratus tahun lagi_  
_Ulangi_  
_Tahun yang_  
_Penuh bahagia bеrsamaku_  
_(Bersamaku, bersamaku, bersamaku)_

**Finish.**


End file.
